


Pandemic

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, pandemic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are on lockdown due to a virus infecting the UK. Patience is running thin and when Liam damages Noel's guitar all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Pandemic

"Just what you doin with me guitar?" Noel placed his hands on his hips, and widened his gait as he spoke to his brother, agitation in his voice. "I was, just bored, an I..." Liam confessed, as he plucked at the strings. "So you wait for me to use the toilet an just take it without askin?" Liam shrugged. "Listen, don't want you playin it, if you break a string I got no way to get new ones until this fucking quarantine is over. Noel reached his hands out to take back the instrument, and slowly Liam gave it back, but not without huffing a "FINE."

Guitar in hand Noel sat in a chair on the other side of the room and slowly began to play as well as croon along. He was completely happy to go into his own world without worry, and so he could ignore the mess that was strewn from one end of the flat to the other. A new virus was sweeping the globe and all of the UK was on lockdown. It was annoying not being able to go anywhere, but both figured more annoying to be dead.

Getting up and going into the kitchen, Liam stubbed his toe, and howled as he grabbed his foot and hopped up and down on one foot. "Fuck's sake." Liam cried out, while Noel laughed at what he was witnessing. When Liam stopped and put his foot down, he gave his brother a nasty look. "I'd kick yer arse, cept I know all those germs are at the hospital." Noel rolled his eyes, as Liam continued his way into the kitchen, this time watching where he stepped. Opening the cupboards he rifled around, and then slammed them when he could not find what he wanted. Finally, he called out to Noel, "Hey, where's all the Tayto crisps at?" Noel looked up and reminded him that they had already been eaten. "What, since when?" Liam asked, shock in his voice. "Since, last week, ye twat, remember?" Noel looked back at what he was doing.

"So, yer telling me we's outta Tayo crisps indefinitely?" Liam asked. "I ain't saying it, you said it, and you had more than your fair share of em." Noel was quick to point out. "Oh, fuck you, we shoulda had enough." Noel clicked his tongue. "Shoulda, but don't." Liam continued to look through the cupboards muttering, while Noel just shook his head. He hoped this quarantine would end soon, he needed a breath of fresh air, and more importantly, time away from his brother, who was now rifling through the fridge. 

"Get me a beer." Noel asked. "Since yer already in the fridge." He added. "Only a few left.." Liam pointed out. "Don't care, yer stressin me an I need one now." Liam grabbed one for each of them and as he walked back into the living room he tossed Noel his, hitting his guitar and denting it. It made an awful sound, and as Noel ran his finger over it, he looked over at Liam, a darkness in his complexion as he stared him down. "What the actual fuck? You really are some kind of savage ain't you? Can't hand me a beer, only throw?" Liam wouldn't admit it, but that look had always made him afraid, and in fact, he would not even be surprised to find if one day vultures circled with that look.

"This whole house is trashed, the furniture a mess, but I never say a word. It's me guitar that matters, the one sacred item in this whole joint and it demands respect. I demand respect." Rising from his chair, he set his guitar in it. Dressed in only a cotton shirt and Calvin Klein underwear, he moved in quick and backhanded his brother, who winced. Liam in turn pushed him down on the coffee table, and punched him in the gut, causing him to moan. "Dammit Liam, always going below the fuckin belt, too." He coughed out. Eventually, both were rolling on the floor with food wrappers and bits of paper that Noel had written ideas for songs on. Both had bloodied noses and were calling each other every filthy name they could. 

Liam on top of Noel, straddling him, was gripping him by his hair and hitting his head against the floor. He wasn't doing it to hurt Noel, just to annoy, and it was working. Eventually, Noel gathered up all of his strength, and rolled him over so he was on top. "Now what?" Liam asked, his tone snippy. "This." Noel lowered himself and placed his lips on Liam's gently and began to kiss him. Liam went along with it, and not only accepted the kiss, but opened his mouth so Noel could kiss him more passionately. Already, both men had adrenaline pumping through their veins. Somewhere along the way anger had turned to arousal and Noel was thrusting his hips so the his brother could feel his hard prick against his which was hard as well.

Moaning softly into Liam's mouth, he ran his fingers in Noel's sweat laden hair. Noel moved his lips so that he could nip at Liam's earlobe and tongue his ear. As he did, Liam bucked his hips and moaned. Noel whispered, "You want me to ta fuck ya right here?" Liam nodded. "Grab that Vaseline sittin on the coffee table an I will." Liam reached up, and felt around until he found it, and when he did, he handed it to Noel. Placing it on the carpet, He raised to his knees and dropped his underwear, to reveal his dripping cock. He stroked himself a few times, and then reached down to pull off Liam's shorts. His cock was just as hard and he gasped when he was exposed. Noel took his cock in his hand and wanked him a bit. "No, I need more." Liam cried out. 

Raising Liam's legs so they were open and bent at the knees, he admired the puckered flesh that he would soon be entering. Putting some Vaseline on his first finger, he slid it in, and began to move it in and out, slowly at first, and then quick enough to be finger fucking. "Mooore" Liam begged, and so Liam added another and another, until Noel felt his brother was ready. Putting some on his own cock he put the head of his right at where he would enter Liam. "What you waitin for, fuck me already." Noel laughed as he thrust himself in. Holding on to Liam's hips, he began moving in and out, causing them both to feel their tension leave and be replaced with bliss. 

Heavy breathing, the occasionally swears, and quite a few moans filled the air as Liam stroked himself, while Noel pumped deep inside. Each became more and more sweaty as their desires spiraled into each other and then eventually out of control. Noel, biting his lip filled his brother with hot come, and then took Liam's cock into his own hand and brought him to orgasm, his cock spurting white across his chest, belly, and Noel's hand. Relaxed, with blood and come shared between time, each man wondered just how long the quarantine would continue.


End file.
